Confused Love
by Brian1
Summary: Tio reveals something to Roan whilst talking one night, and this leads to romantic situations between them, action sequences, and much more! ~Revised Chapter Three is up~
1. Confused Love

Authors Note: I wrote this after playing Grandia II and since I loved the game so much, I decided to read some fan fiction for this game, and I stumbled upon Saka Ogawa's (mirailime@aol.com) fan fic "Blind". I loved it so much that I decided to see if I could make a love story like that with Roan and Tio. I just hope I don't get sued or anything, especially since I'm a big fan of Saka ever since reading "Blind" ^_^v I hope there are no accidentantly similarities. ;;;_;;; I don't wanna get sued...I just like writing~! Also, this is what I thought would have happened sometime after Roan and Tio got back to Earth after escaping from New Valmar via Tio's shield thingy. They got so close and stuff, especially with the hugging and the soft talking that I thought it was just too damn kawaii~! ^_^; Hehe, enjoy.  
  
And sorry if they seem out of character...if they are to you, sorry. ;-;  
  
Also, Roan is about 14 years old, whilst Tio is about 1000 years old, but she doesn't look a day over 16-18. Hehe...  
  
  
~Confused Love~  
~By Brian Marcelo~  
~brianmarcelo@hotmail.com~  
Rated G.  
  
  
~~~Chapter One~~~  
  
  
"Roan...can I come in...?" Tio asked meekly.  
  
Roan rubbed his eyes and looked at his door, which was halfway open with Tio's head peeking out.  
  
"Uh..sure Tio...what is it?"  
  
"Well, um..." she said as she sat on his bed, "I had a...bad dream...and I was thinking that since my room is right next to yours, I would go and talk to you about it..."  
  
Roan tilted his head after she had finished.  
  
"Why are you tilting your head, Roan...?"  
  
"Tio...you're an automata...I didn't think automata's slept at all....and since you don't sleep, how could you have a bad dream...?" asked Roan as he was quite confused.  
  
Tio's face turned a light shade of red.  
  
"Uh...well...we um...have periods where we need to recharge so we don't break a fuse and uh...during that time we would have what you would call "bad dreams" I suppose..." Tio said, nervously.  
  
Roan tilted his head again.  
  
"Tio is acting out of character...I should ask her what that dream was about...maybe I'll get some answers..." Roan thought to himself.  
  
"Um..okay...say Tio? You wanna talk about that bad dream...?"   
  
Tio nodded and proceeded to scoot over a bit closer to Roan, which made him a bit umcomfortable.  
  
She tilted her head as she noticed his reaction to her scooting closer to her and asked "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No no Tio, nothing's wrong, uh...so that dream...?" Roan said as he blushed a bit.   
  
"Well...I dreamt about...Mareg...." she said as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh.......what happened...?" Roan asked, sympathetic for his best friend Tio.  
  
She started to choke up as her tears were becoming apparent.  
  
"Tio..." he mumbled as he sat next to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"You want to continue telling me...? You don't have to..."  
  
"I...I feel comfortable telling you though, Roan.." Tio said as she hugged back.  
  
Roan's face lit up with surprise, not believing that she had said that.  
  
"I don't really know what to say.." he said as he started to stutter.  
  
"What..? Did I say something wrong...?" she asked, as it looked like she was about to burst into tears again, which was very out of character for an automata like herself.  
  
"No no Tio, don't be silly!" Roan said quickly.  
  
"Okay...um...I should....continue with what happened in my dream...right?"  
  
"Only if you want to."  
  
"I want to..."  
  
"Okay Tio..you were dreaming about Mareg..?"  
  
"Mareg...I was dreaming about how he died....how...how he stood up and was uttering a prayer to Granas as all those...monsters were swarming all around us..."  
  
'I was still in Cyrum when that happened...' Roan thought to himself. "Then what happened...?"  
  
"We were teleported to the Granasaber and it flew towards Earth...but...Mareg wasn't so lucky..."  
  
"Oh......." Roan said sadly.  
  
Tio started to tear up and looked down. "I'm sorry...Roan...I'm sorry for making you sad too..." Tio said as she looked at the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tio....okay...?" Roan said as he awkwardly put his arm around her.  
  
"I miss Mareg so much...you know...there was something...something I didn't get a chance to ask him about..."  
  
Roan leaned closer to her in curiousity of what she was going to say.  
  
"Roan?" asked Tio suddenly.  
  
"Tio?" he replied.  
  
"What does love feel like?"  
  
Roan blinked.   
  
"Why do you want to know Tio...?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Out of curiousity I guess..." she said as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Um...okay...um...where do I begin...?" he said as he gulped and tried to think.  
  
"Love..love is when you feel like you want to spend all the time you have with just them...to be able to talk to them about anything and everything...to be able to stay with them forever and be happy too. Like...whenever you say 'I love you' you always would mean it. That's what love is like.....I think..." Roan said nervously, unsure if what he was saying was right or not.  
  
A small smile appeared on Tio's lips as he finished.  
  
Roan smiled and said, "So you're okay now?"  
  
Tio nodded and smiled back at him. "Thank you Roan."  
  
"You're welcome Tio!" Roan said smiling in his optimistic way of his.  
  
"Although I'm kinda confused again..." Tio said, smiling nervously.  
  
"About what Tio..?" asked Roan, thoroughly confused.  
  
"What you were saying about love.. I feel those feelings that you described towards..." Tio softly said.  
  
"Towards who...?" Roan asked with a hint of curiousity.   
  
"Towards Ryudo perhaps?" he continued while grinning.  
  
Tio simply smiled, blushed, and said, "....towards you, Roan...."  
  
  
~End of Chapter One~ 


	2. Now Performing in Cyrum...Elena!

Author's Note: This is Chapter Two. As usual, there is a little prologue detailing what the heck just happened before this takes place, so um...read it. Hehe...oh yes, and sorry if this seems rushed! The next chapter will be extremely better, honest. Ah well, enjoy the ficcy! ^_^ Warning, there are some major spoilers! Beware! ^_~  
  
  
  
-Confused Love-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated G.  
  
  
  
-Now Performing in Cyrum....Elena!-  
-Chapter Two-  
-In the newly built theater in Cyrum-  
  
  
  
"I wonder where Elena is..." pondered King Roan, as he was busy looking around the newly built theater in Cyrum. He had heard that her singing troupe had come to the city, and he was very anxious to see his friend Elena.  
  
Elena was a former Songstress of Granas, who had failed at trying to seal the Wings of Valmar and ended up with them implanted into her, thus creating Millenia. Millenia was, for all intents and purposes, the exact opposite of the holy Songstress. Throughout the journey, Millenia popped up every now and then, using Elena's body as a vessel, much to her dismay. After the second-to-last battle with Valmar, Millenia had gotten a body of her own, so Ryudo, Elena, and finally, Millennia, all battled together against the final incarnation of Valmar, Zera Valmar.  
  
During the adventure, Elena slowly realized many things about the world around her, like how the Light and Darkness wasn't so black and white as she though it was. She had learned that not all light is good, and that not all darkness was bad. There were some people she met who didn't even believe in Granas or Valmar.  
  
When Pope Zera was showing them what had truly happened during the battle of Good and Evil, she had her whole world crushed as she saw, with her very own eyes, that Granas had died during the battle, and that Valmar had won, although badly damaged. Another thing that was crushing was that the Granasaber, which was mentioned many times as Granas' holy saber which pierced Valmar's body, was just one of many ships that had been used during the battle of Good and Evil. To journey far and wide across the whole world, only to find out that what you're looking for isn't even what it is described as, is basically, a big kick in the pants for Elena and the rest of the bunch.  
  
The most crushing thing, however, was the fact that Granas was long dead. All this time, people were praying to him. She was praying to him. Only to find out that Granas could not hear their prayers nor hers, as he had died. Her whole life was a lie. She was a Songstress of a dead god. She was on the verge of suicide nearly, practically giving into Zera's demands into helping him become a god, not caring about her life anymore.  
  
However, after the battle against Zera Valmar, she decided to turn her life around. People were inspired by her voice when she was singing while New Valmar was flying around, so she decided to become a singer so that she could bring happiness into people's lives again.  
  
After searching for hours through tents and enormous crowds of people, Roan found his old friend, Elena, former Songstress of Granas, and now the star attraction in a singing troupe.  
  
"Elena! Long time no see!!" said Roan as he hurriedly ran to her and hugged her. "How are you Elena, what have you been up to?"  
  
"Oh Roan! It's been so long..." she said, as she hugged him back, "I'm doing great! Tee-hee, oh, I've just been singing as usual, bringing happiness into people's lives!"  
  
"That's so great to hear! Hehe, so how do like the newly built theater?" asked Roan.  
  
"There are so many people here in this huge theater...." said an astonished Elena, "Are they all really here to just...hear me...sing....?"  
  
"Elena, of all people, don't you remember how your voice sparked new hope into everyone, even though the God of Darkness Valmar was finally reawakened?" replied Roan.  
  
"Tee-hee...I guess I forgot..." said Elena modestly while smiling.  
  
"Say Roan, how's Tio? Does she enjoy living in the castle with you?" asked Elena, who was anxious to know how Tio was doing now.  
  
"Um......" Roan said, sounding awfully nervous at her simple question.  
  
"Well...? How is Tio...? Has she discovered any new emotions...?" asked Elena again.  
  
"Uh......" Roan said, again sounding very nervous.  
  
"Roan," Elena said as she bent down to meet him at eye level (something she learned from Millenia), "What is it you're hiding from me?"  
  
"Um...do you really want to know...? Promise you won't tell anyone...?" whispered Roan, who looked scared.  
  
"Of course..." said Elena, not really understanding what was going on, but willing to do anything at the moment to learn as much as she could.  
  
"Well....last night...Tio came into my room and...""  
  
"What!?" shouted Elena frantically, wondering why the heck Tio would come into his room, fearing the worse.  
  
"No no, it wasn't like that!" Roan said quickly, feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"Ooh...thank Granas...err...I mean...well, you know what I mean. I'm glad to be reassured that you're a responsible boy, Roan...." she said, feeling quite relieved. "Go on with your story now, Roan."  
  
"Well, before I was interrupted....Tio came into my room and she wanted to talk, about things like Mareg and love and...."  
  
"She loves Mareg...?" asked Elena in a hushed voice.  
  
"Actually....um...Tio said that she loved me..." mumbled Roan softly as he started to blush.  
  
Elena blinked in surprise.  
  
"I mean, not directly...more like, kinda indirectly...but...yeah...." said Roan, who was blushing very much.  
  
"How did you react...?" she asked, being very shocked and curious at the same time.  
  
Roan blushed immensely.  
  
"Well...." said Roan, as he began to tell her what happened after Tio "I love you"....  
  
  
  
-Last Night-  
  
  
  
Tio simply smiled, blushed, and said, "....towards you, Roan...."  
  
Roan blinked in surprise.  
  
"What did you say...?" he asked in utter disbelief.  
  
"I said I have...feelings of love....towards you, Roan....." she said again, blushing even more.  
  
Roan was shocked beyond belief. Here was one of his best friends in the world, telling him that she loved him. They had fought together countless times and went through treacherous places as well, but never did he think that she just might've been eyeing him during those times. He had never looked upon Tio with the type of love beyond friendship, so he was quite confused on how Tio, who wasn't even a human, managed to fall for him.  
  
"I...don't take this the wrong way but..." Roan said as he was trying to find something to say.  
  
"But what...?" she said, being very discontent that Roan was not happy as she thought he would be.  
  
"I...um...why do you love me, Tio...?" he managed to finally say.  
  
"I...well...you're my best friend Roan..." Tio began awkwardly, "I'm attracted to you in a way that's past looks and age differences...although, I do think you're cute, tee-hee...I like how you're always optimistic. I find comfort in the fact that you, being as young as you are, are still learning human emotions...like I am....I love your views on life...you make it seem so exciting and exhilarating...."  
  
"Wow..." was all Roan could say to all that. "I had no idea you felt that way towards me, Tio...."   
  
"Roan?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Don't you...love me...?" said Tio, sounding very sad yet hopeful.  
  
Roan was confused...he didn't know what to say. Did he love her? He started to feel something similar to what Tio was talking about, but he wasn't sure. Did he love her? Or should he lie to her?   
  
"I..."  
  
"I...understand if you don't...return the feeling...." said Tio as she turned away slightly, trying to hide her hurt.  
  
"But...I do..."  
  
"You do...?"  
  
Roan panicked. Did he mean what he just said?  
  
"I do...love...you..."  
  
He wasn't sure if he meant that either.  
  
"Really Roan...? Do you really...truly...mean it...?" she said as her eyes glistened with hope and love.  
  
He nodded slowly with a smile, starting to think he was telling the truth.  
  
She put her arms quickly around him and held him closely to her, closing her eyes to revel in her happiness.  
  
"I'm so happy Roan...I'm so happy that you love me too..." she said lovingly, holding him very closely.  
  
"You're...welcome Tio..." he said as he hugged her back, not sure if he truly did love her, although he was starting to hope that he did, because he didn't want to hurt her feelings at all.  
  
Tio was so happy to know that the one she loved was loving her back. She had no idea that he was unsure, so she was simply reveling in the blissful moment, because she had never been loved supposedly like how Roan was loving her. She was so happy that she was learning all these new emotions that felt so good to her...especially after all she had been through...  
  
Roan however, was too confused, not sure if he loved Tio or was simply trying not to make her feel stupid and unloved....  
  
  
  
-Back to the Present-  
  
  
  
"So that's what happened, huh?" asked Elena as she tilted her head.  
  
"Mmhmm..." said Roan, as he was nodding his head.  
  
"So...you meant those words, right?" said Elena cheerfully.  
  
"Um..." replied Roan, not sure what to tell her.  
  
"Roan...you did mean those words....right?" she said again, in a stern way this time.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he said as he looked down, not wanting to face her in the eye.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?!" said Elena, with a higher pitch then usual, since she did not like his response at all.  
  
"Wah! Please don't yell!" he said, getting stressed out.  
  
"Elena! Get ready in 5 minutes! The first show of the day is starting!!" yelled the leader of her singing troupe from his tent, "Hurry up! You're supposed to do a duet with another singing group as well!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming in just a second, boss!" she said cheerfully, before becoming stern again, "You better figure out if you love her or not...breaking a girl's heart is not good, Roan..."  
  
"I know...I know..." he said sadly, as he watched Elena scurry away to a tent, hurrying to get ready for the first performance of the day.   
  
"I hope Tio won't have to go through what I had to...." Elena said to herself quietly in the tent, "I took it harsh when Ryudo loved Millenia and didn't know who to choose....I still find it hard everyday...sigh...why didn't you just pick me Ryudo...?"  
  
Her eyes started to water as she remembered why.  
  
"I was so obsessed with my misson given to me by Pope Zera...that I guess...it made Ryudo look away from me and towards Millenia..."  
  
Elena shook her head of the depressing thought and proceeded to get ready for the first performance of the day.  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
The next chapter is kind of based on Noriyuki Iwardare's "A Deus (Sunking Mix)", which is my favorite remixed song on the Grandia II music CD you get with the Grandia II game. ^_^ 


	3. A Deus - Sunking Remix

Author's Note: I feel really bad for not making the third chapter, but I can explain! I had...other projects to do?  
Ah, forget it, here comes Chapter Three!  
  
Complete with new "-" thingys too!  
  
This chapter is named after track 11 on the music CD you get with Grandia II by the way! Even though it only plays a small part! Wah!  
  
Anyways, on with the show...  
  
Special thanks to: Nik, Parasite Lin, (Zamber, Rekka, and Kaori), Kael, Evil Anime Chick, and Chibi Kitty for reviewing this! Thanks guys! ^_^v  
  
  
  
-Confused Love-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated G.  
  
  
  
-A Deus (Sunking Remix)-  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
-Cyrum Theater-  
  
  
  
"Hello everyone!" said Elena, who was standing on the stage, "Welcome to the newly built Cyrum Theater!"  
  
The audience, quite big in size, roared with clapping and hollering, all excited to see Elena, a former Songstress of Granas-turned-Professional Singer.   
  
"The first song for today is by my singing troupe, along with the Sunking group! It's 'A Deus Sunking Remix'!" she said, causing the whole audience to hoot and holler.  
  
After the audience had stopped clapping wildly, the show began with Elena singing A Deus slowly, then suddenly stopping when the Sunking group started mixing it up with their odd assortment of instruments. Slowly, the music mixed together, forming a new version of A Deus.  
  
"A Deus (God)  
  
nascer do sol palavras milagre (Along with the sunrise, words overflow, miracles occur.)  
  
agua pura uma lagrima (That is, the purest of water, a meaningful tear, peace, light, love.)  
  
paz luz amor... (The fruit of the field, inhale the freedom with each breath.)  
  
fruto agreste respiracao liberdade (The world is in harmony, the blessed wind blows.)  
  
harmonia vento da bencao (Everything is appreciated.)  
  
agradecimento... (And there, before long, the storms, the doubt, and the darkness...)  
  
tempestade inquietacao escuridao (Change to a warm, bright day in which to celebrate.)  
  
luz do sol alegria gracas a deus... (God, thank you. I appreciate all of your servants.)  
  
As Elena sang the song, she felt a little hurt, knowing that the god she once worshipped, Granas, was long dead when this song was made. Still, it was a beautiful song, and most people had long forgotten the meaning of the words, save for her, the previous Songstress of Granas.  
  
Roan watched and listened, half distracted by what he would do when he got back to the castle. Tio would be waiting for him, no doubt with a huge surprise in store for him. The other half of his attention however, was focused on how nicely Elena and the head singer of the Sunking group managed to form a nice duet of sorts. Of course, he couldn't understand what the guy was saying, and Elena probably couldn't either, but it still sounded nice.  
  
After the song was over, he reluctantly left to go back to the castle.  
  
  
-Cyrum Castle-  
  
  
Tio tended to some flowers in Roan's room, wanting it to be bright and fresh for her love.  
  
"I can't believe Roan loves me back..." she whispered to herself, with an excited girlish tone, "He's such a sweet boy..."  
  
At this point, she was blushing rather immensely about the whole thing. It was like a dream come true...the boy of her dreams...which was an understatement, considering he was only 14 while she was over 1000 years old.  
  
"It's not logical to be loving Roan...but I can not help it. I love him..." she said to herself, as she waited for him to return.  
  
  
-On his way to Cyrum Castle-  
  
  
'What will I do...? What will I do...?' Roan thought to himself, as he weaved through the various people on the streets of Cyrum.  
  
"Do I love Tio...? Or did I just do that so that she wouldn't be sad and heart broken..? Sigh...what have I gotten myself in to...?" he sighed to himself, as he reached the halfway point towards the castle.  
  
All of the sudden, a figure in a cloak walked right in front of him.   
  
"Uh, sir? Would you please let me pass through?" said Roan meekly, hoping this was just a simple traveler.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that..." the stranger said in a familiar voice, as he took out his sword.  
  
Roan, on instinct, pulled out his Gladius and went into a battle stance, wondering why the voice sounded familiar, and what the intentions of the stranger was.  
  
"Prepare to fight, King..." he said, as he raised his sword and brought it down, which was immediately canceled out by Roan's smaller Gladius.  
  
"Why are you fighting me?" shouted Roan, as he tried his True Dragon Rise against the figure, only to have it miss.  
  
"To test your skills, King..." the stranger said again, as he attempted what looked like the Tenseiken Slash, which was again canceled, barely this time, by Roan's Gladius.  
  
"The Tenseiken Slash!?" shouted Roan in surprise, "How do you know that attack!?"  
  
The stranger stopped his barrage of attacks and pulled off his hood, revealing a familiar face to Roan.  
  
"Ryudo?!" exclaimed Roan in surprise and confusion, "Wh-wh-why did you attack me?!"  
  
"Like I said, I wanted to test your skill kid." Ryudo said with a grin, "Anyways, you're still pretty good with that little knife of yours, so you pass the test."  
  
Roan blinked.  
  
"Well then, it's nice to see you again Ryudo!" said Roan, as he holstered his Gladius and reverted back to his friendly attitude, "What are you doing here in Cyrum?"  
  
With a big smile on his face, Ryudo said, "I've been looking for this girl for awhile now...does the name Elena ring a bell?"  
  
"Well, I think I know where you might find her..." Roan said with a smile, as he led Ryudo back to the theater, also using this as an excuse to not go back to the castle and to Tio so soon.  
  
'Hopefully this will give me enough time to think about the whole Tio thing...and maybe Ryudo and Elena might teach me something...' Roan thought to himself, as he and Ryudo walked towards the theater...  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
Sorry that was short, but I've had so many things to work on lately...hopefully, Chapter Four will be better! 


End file.
